Absolutamente Seguro
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Él no iba a fijarse en ella, era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro. No era nadie especial para él. Pero ese día, todo cambió." -Jared/Kim, Viñeta-


_¡Hola!_

_I'm back. _

_Vengo con una viñeta de Jared/Kim. Anoche mientras estaba escuchando música en la cama me vino la inspiración y la escribí. Me gustó el resultado de la viñeta, en pocas me terminan gustando a la primera.  
_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, never a mí.

* * *

**_

**Absolutamente Seguro**

Para Jared ella no había sido nadie especial. Nunca.

Jamás se había fijado en la forma en que ella fijaba sus ojos en él. Tampoco en cuantas veces había suspirado y susurrado su nombre en silencio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Ni le había llegado a importar eso que iban diciendo sus amigos que ella rellenaba las páginas de su diario con cientos de combinaciones de su nombre con el apellido de él. Para Jared, solo eran niñerías y él no iba a darles la atención que los demás le daban.

Se habían saludado un par de veces en clase, pero solo por educación nunca por otra cosa. Jacob y los demás también lo habían hecho, él no iba a ser mal educado. Pero la sonrisa que ella dibujó en su rostro y el rápido movimiento de sus ojos ilusionados hizo que Jared cambiara la opinión. Él no deseaba que ella se fijase en él, pero lo había echo.

Kim no apartaba la vista de él ni un segundo.

Sus ojos inquietos recorrían y observaban cada uno de los movimientos de Jared y nunca borraba la sonrisa de sus gruesos labios, hecho que provocaba que sus huesudos mofletes se marcaran mucho más de lo normal. Jared prefería no darle ilusiones, él no iba a fijarse en ella, era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro. No era nadie especial para él.

Kim empezó a perder las esperanzas cuando Jared ya no la saludaba por los pasillos, ni la observaba con las cejas juntas, como meditando. Sus amigos seguían haciendo bromas sobre ellos dos, pero parecía que a Jared ya no le importaban las bromas, ni que la mezclaran con él. Parecía que ella ya no le importaba en absoluto.

La sonrisa del rostro de Kim se borró por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Era simple. Jared no quería saber nada de ella.

Pero entonces un día, todo cambió.

Kim estaba sobrecogida.

Jared se había acercado a ella con nuevos ojos. Una sonrisa bordeaba los labios del muchacho y sus ojos mostraban algo que nunca antes habían mostrado. Cariño, simpatía. Amor. Ella no reaccionó, aunque tampoco hubiera podido. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Jared estaba obsesionado, enamorado.

Ahora era él quien suspiraba y sonreía cuando la veía. Era él quien acariciaba su liso y encrespado cabello negro y siempre colocaba una flor detrás de la oreja derecha, mientras decía que la flor no le llegaba a la altura de su belleza. También se encargaba de dejarles claro a sus amigos que tenían prohibido burlarse de ella, aunque seguían con sus bromas relacionadas con ellos.

Estaba claro. Jared estaba _imprimado_.

Kim estaba más que feliz. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, todo lo contrario se habían fortalecido hasta niveles inhumanos y se había formado entre ambos un lazo irrompible. Él la necesitaba y ella lo amaba. Era así de simple y así de complejo a la vez.

Los ojos de la pareja se posaron en la fotografía que Kim sostenía entre sus manos. Era la única fotografía que habían compartido hasta ahora, Jacob se había encargado de sacarla de incógnito el día en el que contaron las leyendas de la manada, día en el que ella había acabado de enterar de todo lo que tenía que ver con Jared.

En la fotografía Jared estaba sentado en el suelo y ella estaba entre sus piernas apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en los del otro. La piel de Kim parecía de seda con el contraste del fuego y la piel de Jared se veía mucho más luminosa con el reflejo. No eran los gestos, ni siquiera las sonrisas de ambos. Era la atmosfera que los rodeaba. Una atmosfera de complicidad total, de amor incondicional, de ternura. Los ojos de Jared mostraban todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella y los de Kim todo aquello a lo que podía llegar a renunciar por su felicidad junto a él.

Esa fotografía era especial. Para ambos.

* * *

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo. A mi, personalmente, si me gustó. Además que la pareja tenía pocas cosas y que se yo, es interesante escribir algo sobre esta pareja por que no hay nada escrito casi._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si queréis opinar, criticar, dadle al botoncito de abajo y os leo. Además estoy agradecida de mejorar en mi escritura con criticas vuestras.  
_

_¡Besos lobunos!_

_**Haku**_


End file.
